priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 76 - Happy Bye-Bye Xmas ~nano
Happy Bye-Bye Xmas ~nano is the 38th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 76th episode in the series overall. It aired on December 21st, 2015. Plot Summary As Laala, Mikan and Aroma chat about the upcoming Christmas Live, in which both SoLaMi Dressing and Aromageddon will be performing, they overhear crying coming from the nearby play park. Upon investigation they discover Anko and Miruku, the two Preschool childen they had met earlier in the year. Miruku tells the girls that Anko is moving away soon and that both girls are heartbroken at the thought of being separated. Mikan tries to cheer them up by saying that no matter how far the distance they will always be connected by a friendship line, just like her and Aroma. The two girls cheer up and Miruku gives Anko her christmas present early, a pair of mittens with each girl's face on a separate mitten, along with half a heart, so when placed together they form a full heart. Anko decides to give Miruku the mitten with Anko's face on so that they will each hold half the heart. Meanwhile Dorothy, Leona and Mirei are walking through town when Shion and Sophie arrive. Sophie gives everyone a special jellyfish Priticket but Dorothy's is stolen by a crow. Dorothy and the others pursue the crow to the play park, where it drops the Priticket. However just as Anko is about to give her mitten to Miruku the crow steals it and flies to its nest on top of a church. Miruku becomes upset but Mikan comes up with a plan to get the mitten back. Both Mikan and Aroma go to the appartment block where both Sophie and Hibiki live. Mikan asks Andou over the intercom if she can come up to the roof which Hibiki allows. When Hibiki asks what they are doing, Mikan reveals she is going to paraglide from the appartment block to the roof of the church to get to the crows nest and retrieve the mitten. Although Andou protests about the recklessness of Mikans plan, Hibiki agrees to accompany Mikan on her own glider and gives Mikan a radio she can use to communicate with her. As Mikan and Hibiki take off, Hibiki begins to think about the final member of her prodigy team. Most of the idols she has examined, including Mikan, appear not to fit with her design, however as she watches Mikan fly gracefully through the sky, she begins to have second thoughts. As Mikan approaches the church, everyone cheers her on from the ground, but a glare from the Sun throws her off course and everyone becomes worried she will crash. Aroma then appears and uses her friendship connection with Mikan to guide her in and Mikan successfully lands on the roof. Hibiki also has a vision of Mikan as an Angel with golden wings and finally decides she is the ideal final member of her team. Mikan recovers the mitten from the nest and leaves some food for the chicks inside. Hibiki then asks Mikan to join her team but Mikan rebuffs her before running across the roof and down a chimney, crashing into a children's christmas party, where all the children begin laughing and believe her to be Santa Claus. Mikan returns the mitten to Miruku before all the idols go to Pripara for the christmas live. After both SoLaMi Dressing and Aromageddon perform, many cyalume charms begin to react in the audience as dream teams are formed. Mikan's reacts with Shion's, Sophie's, Faruru’s and Hibiki's but is worried about being apart from Aroma, who tells her not to worry as they are still connected by their friendship. Aroma's cyalume charm then reacts with Laala's, Mirei's and the West twins' meaning they can form a dream team. Afterwards Laala, Mikan and Aroma go to see Miruku as she waves goodbye to Anko. Major Events * A dream team is formed made up of Laala, Mirei, Dorothy, Leona and Aroma. * A dream team is formed made up of Hibiki, Faruru, Shion, Sophie and Mikan. Trivia * In one scene, a backdrop with Lucky Star from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live was shown. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:PriPara